


red wings

by WaywardWinsister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Blood, Blood Kink, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister
Summary: Lucifer may have lost his wings long ago, but he was making sure he earned his red ones today.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	red wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had floating around and finally decided to write it down. I'm very happy with how it turned out.
> 
> *Italics are flashbacks and alternate every paragraph. If you want this fic in order, then read all of the italics first. It's mean to be read through alternation though.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Your back arched upwards as your hands dug down into silk sheets. Breathy moans escaped your mouth. Powerful sensations of pleasure traveled up and down your body, originating from your core. Your fingers curled around bunches of soft fabric as sweat created a barrier between your body and the mattress underneath you. You lifted your head just enough to peek downwards between your thighs; you were met with a flash of fiery red eyes.

_ “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He had asked, after taking in your curled up position on top of your bed. You had merely released a small whimper and wrapped your arms tighter around your lower midsection. You heard a small chuckle and felt the mattress dip behind you. _

You felt his hands dig into your hips; a tight grip slowly pulled you closer to him. You watched as he lifted a leg of yours over his shoulder, then the other a few moments later. A moan of pleasure left your mouth as your head fell back against the bed. The feeling of reaching climax and then tumbling over that high edge took almost everything out of you. Your thighs squeezed together as you leaned forward to grip onto his sandy blond hair, almost as if you were trying to hold onto your sanity as well.

_ An arm came to wrap around your waist. You relaxed against the cool touch. Soft, sweet, and gentle murmurs against your ear caused you to press your back against his hard chest. A hand snaked under the lining of your shirt to come rest on your lower stomach. You felt him press his lips against your head, so you tilted it to the side slightly to give him access to your neck. _

You tugged on the soft strands of hair and heard a slight growl erupt from his mouth. Lifting his head slightly, his gaze bore into yours. His eyes, usually a crystal blue or occasional unholy fire color, were now dark cobalt. His mouth was covered in shiny red, almost dripping as your mixed juices trailed down his chin. He held your gaze like a predator eyeing its prey. You gave a gentle smile. His presence may have frightened many others, but you had always found comfort being at the mercy of the beast.

_ He had pressed light kisses to your warm skin, and you had practically purred under his touch. The natural, beautiful combination of fire and ice had always come to life whenever you two came together. He intended on making sure this time was no different. You felt the bed shift, and all of the sudden he was moving downward, trailing kisses along your exposed skin as he went. _

Your eye contact lasted only a moment longer before you felt something strong—something invisible—push you backwards, back down onto the mattress. A breath of shock left your mouth as your eyes moved up to the ceiling. The unnatural, feathery force along your skin didn’t leave however, but instead lifted and twisted you around like a rag doll.

_ You felt his hands trail down your legs, down to grab a hold of your ankles. He pushed you onto your back, watching as your head fell softly against the silky sheets. A small whimper left your mouth as pain erupted from your sudden movement. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you felt chilly air meet your skin as your clothes slowly began disappearing. You released a breath as realization of what he was going to do hit you. _

You landed on your knees, and your body fell forward. You caught yourself with your hands. Strands of messy hair fell around your face as you took a moment to take in what had happened. You were facing the top of your bed; your rear was angled towards the end. You shifted your body and arched your spine in an attempt to stretch. You felt a tight grip on your asscheek; no doubt leaving bloody fingerprints on your skin.

_ He leaned down to admire your sensitive area, and blew a chilly breath against your clit. You pleaded for him not to tease you; a common habit that often came with his presence. One side of his mouth rose when his eyes flashed up to you. His devious smirk fell soon upon seeing your hopeful eyes. You needed him right now. He lowered his head back down between your legs and pressed a gentle kiss to your sensitive nub. Mercy, for today. _

You felt his hands come to wrap around your hips again. He pulled you backwards, ever so slightly, positioning you just how he wanted. A position that would benefit you both. You felt that otherworldly force press down on the center of your spine again, and your head fell to lay against the bed. Your hands were lifted and moved to meet where his grace had been on your skin but moments ago.

_ His display of care had lasted longer than you would have anticipated, but then again, you were already in pain. He didn’t want to make it worse. You were letting him assist you in one of your most vulnerable states. He intended to make sure you wouldn’t regret it. He sent a wave of grace to calm your nerves and to edge the pain away. His hands came up to wrap around your thighs to hold you in place. He looked up at you one last time. You held his sharp gaze for a moment before he lowered his mouth to devour you. _

You let out a small whimper and felt something run through your folds. You shuddered at the chilly feeling. He lined himself up with your entrance and moved his hands to grip your hips. You could already see the bruises there tomorrow. A small moan escaped your lips as he pushed inwards. He slowly entered your body and you released noises of pleasure as he filled you up. It wasn’t until you wiggled your rear in eagerness that he started a steady rhythm.

_ Your head immediately fell back as bliss surrounded you. Your pain faded away as you became more and more focused on the celestial being between your legs. Your hips lifted in dark desire, but were quickly pushed back downwards with a small growl. He was in charge, even in times like this. Not that you minded, though. He knew what he was doing, and he’d never turn down the opportunity to please you. _

You twisted your head to gaze over your shoulder at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was on the verge of praising your name in unholy prayer. He still wore your blood on his face like sinful war paint. You smiled at the sight. Usually it was him marking you up, so the sight of him red with your liquid was enough to fill your chest with pride. You were so focused on his mouth, that you failed to realize he was staring at you now.

_ His tongue swirled around your clit and caused lustful words of praise to fall from your mouth. Who would’ve known something so sad could’ve felt so good. Was it worth being damned to Hell? Absolutely, and he knew it too. Not that he’d ever let you leave him, though. You were too good, too perfect for him. You tasted too good, too perfect to let you go. He watched you arch for him, because of him, and it only made him hungrier. _

Your eyes moved back up to meet his and you felt your heart skip a beat. His striking gaze would never fail to send a shiver down your spine. Predatory didn’t even begin to cover it, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. He kept his look focused on your face as his hips picked up speed. A moan left your mouth and your head fell back onto the bed. With his unlimited stamina, and the way he rolled his hips, you’d be at your climax again in no time.

_ He’d never had you like this before. Sure, he’d had you under him before, begging for him to touch you and you calling out his name in unholy prayer, but never like this. Never with you so bloody and exposed to him. Never with him sucking and lapping at your body like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted before, but damn he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every minute of it. _

He hit your spot. That spot that made you moan and writhe and whimper. That spot that made your back arch and your breath leave you. Your orgasm hit hard and you felt your legs give out. Stars entered your vision as your mind became hazy. Almost funny that the Morning Star himself was the one making you see the night sky when you closed your eyes. You hit the bed in exhaustion and barely registered the feeling of him coating your inner walls with his own fluids.

_ Oh, what he would give to keep you like this forever; to keep you with him forever. He could treasure you and show you just how good he could make you feel, how good he could make you scream. Watching you writhe and move underneath him right now was what made him wonder why you’d both never done this before, but no matter. You were all his now. _

He pulled out of you and chuckled at your tired state. You felt the combination of juices trickling down your thighs and you knew he was probably enjoying the sight. After a moment of silence, you thought he might have flown away and you were too out of it to check. It wasn’t until you felt a cool wave of grace cover your body that you knew he had cleaned you and even pulled a warm blanket over your satisfied form.

Your lips curved into a small smile when you felt him press a gentle kiss to your cheek, no doubt leaving a bloody mark behind.

Lucifer may have lost his wings long ago, but he sure earned his red ones today.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that forked tongue works wonders.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


End file.
